Kisses On The Neck's Of Best Friends
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: The friendship of Kurt and Finn, told through the moments they kiss each other's necks. Fallows canon. Thus Character Death.


**Prompt: Kurt/Finn. Kisses On The Neck's Of Best Friends**

**Warnings: Character Death, angst.**

**Author's Note: This hurt to write, but it was also sort of cathargic.**

**Now, I want to mention this new Project that's going on on tumblr where we're saying goodbye to the cast and crew of Glee. We're sending homemade postcards to them where we're doing the L sign on the front. On the back we write our thanks for these years and such. I'm doing this, and if anybody's willing they have until about the 1th-7th to join in.**

**More info on this page, just remove the spaces: goodbyegleeproject . tumblr . com**

* * *

Kurt was five the first time he met Finn Hudson.

He had been playing on the swings in the playground alone when three older boys had come along, knocking him off his seat onto the sand below. Calling him names as they pushed him around.

Finn was the only one coming to his aid, threatening the bigger boys that he would tell the teacher if they didn't stop being mean. Kurt had watched transfixed as the big boys had sulked walking away.

That day Kurt gained a new friend. Finn Hudson may not have gone to his own kindergarten class, but they quickly became best friends despite that, playing together during every short recess outside.

And when the day had come to an end, and the two boys were about to go home, Kurt gave the taller boy a strong hug, accidentally pressing his lips against the other boy's throat in the process. Finn didn't mention it – if he even felt it at that – but Kurt went home that day with a huge smile, telling his mother everything about his new friend who saved him from the big mean monsters.

* * *

Kurt was six the first time he saw Finn cry.

The slightly younger boy had been climbing a tree in his backyard while Kurt looked on, memorizing the way Finn went before he was meant to attempt to climb up himself.

'This is awesome!' Finn had cried out when he'd straddled a thick branch about halfway up, and Kurt was just about to begin his own ascend when he'd heard a loud yell before Finn fell down just feet from him.

'Are you okay?!" Kurt had asked worriedly, kneeling on the damp grass beside his friend, too afraid of harming Finn to actually touch him where he was writhing on the ground, but his small, fat hands hovering just inches away at all times.

He could see the first few tears slipping down Finn's rounded cheeks when he heard the muted 'no...' After that Kurt had been quick to fetch Mrs. Carole from inside, and it hadn't been long before the three of them were on the way to the hospital, Finn crying and telling them repeatedly that his leg hurt.

Turned out Finn had broken his left leg, and was to be forced to wear a cast for the next few months while the bones healed. That meant that he and Kurt were _not_ to be climbing any more trees that summer.

'It'll be fine,' Kurt had said on the way home, pressing a quick kiss to Finn's neck as he hugged him carefully. 'There's much funner things we can do. Trees are mean, anyway.'

* * *

Kurt was seven when his mother was diagnosed with cancer.

That night it was decided that Kurt would spend his night at Finn's house, while Burt stayed with Elisabeth in the hospital. Carole tried her best to make sure Kurt wouldn't worry, but soon realized there was nothing she could do, and resigned to just staying out of the way and checking up on them every now and then.

Kurt didn't speak much throughout the night – didn't do much otherwise either. He just sat there passively as he and Finn watched Disney movie after Disney movie, a huge bowl of greasy popcorn between them that neither of them ate from.

He didn't say a word when Finn tried futilely to cheer him up.

It was while watching Bambi that Kurt finally broke; watching Bambi's mother die and leaving Bambi alone like that too similar to what was happening with his own mother. He'd crumpled in on himself, fat tears falling down his cheeks as he sobbed against his knees.

Awkwardly Finn had sat beside him, after fumblingly turning off the movie and putting away the popcorn, not sure what to do to soothe the hysterical boy. Finally he had just latched on to Kurt, hugging him as best as he could, assuring him that things would turn out okay. That Bambi's mother didn't die for real, that it was just a movie. That Mrs. Elisabeth would be fine, she was too cool to die like that.

Eventually Kurt had turned around in Finn's embrace, snuggling himself as close as he possibly could to his best friend. Tears and snot was running down his face messily, surely ending up all over the taller boy, but neither boy cared – one too worried what would happen to his mother, and the other too worried over his best friend who never broke down like that.

They fell asleep in that couch, wrapped tight around each other after Kurt – and later Finn too – had cried their hearts out. Sometime in the night Carole had found them, and merely covered them with a warm blanket before leaving them be.

Staying beside the other boy Kurt had sniffled a few additional times when remembering why he was there, before whispering a small 'thanks' and placing a short kiss to the side of Finn's neck – the one place he could reach without moving too much.

'No problem' was the one thing Finn could think of to reply.

* * *

Kurt was eight when his mother died.

It wasn't like he didn't see it coming, she'd been sick for a long time, and his father said she wouldn't hurt anymore. Kurt was glad for that, he'd hated how much she always seemed to hurt when he visited her in the hospital.

Finn and his mother followed them to the funeral, and he and the taller boy stood close together as they listened to the boring man in black talk about whatever. Before the ceremony was over Kurt had laced his fingers with not only his father's, but also with Finn's, needing both of their strengths to make it through.

That night Finn had stayed over, and they had fallen asleep curled up beside each other in Kurt's small bed, Finn holding him protectively. Moments before falling asleep Kurt had pressed a fleeting kiss against Finn's neck, mumbling out a quiet 'thank you, I love you'. Finn had already fallen asleep by that point, but had he been awake he would have told the smaller boy that he loved him back as well.

* * *

Kurt was nine when he first played a game of football.

Finn had signed up for football camp that summer, and even though Kurt wasn't particularly interested himself, he had decided to go too. What would summer be without his best friend anyway?

He'd regretted his decision just minutes into the first day, when he realized how boring the sport really was. Finn seemed to be having the time of his life, throwing and catching that ball time and time again, but Kurt certainly didn't find his calling within football.

Even though he was somewhat good at kicking the think when asked to.

No, Kurt wasn't going back there the next day, except maybe to watch Finn play if he were allowed to. Finn might not want Kurt as a friend anymore if he didn't like football as much as Finn obviously did.

Finn said it didn't matter if Kurt didn't like it, that it was okay, because Finn didn't like that magazine about clothes that Kurt did, but they were still best friends anyway.

Kurt had given Finn a huge hug after hearing that, hesitating for but a moment before kissing the younger boy's neck once again.

He was definitely coming back the next day – only to watch though.

* * *

Kurt was ten when Finn became friends with a boy down his street called Noah.

At first he was really jealous; Finn would not stop talking about how Noah did this, and that Noah said that. Then one day he came across meeting this 'Noah' himself, and what he found was a boy with a clothing sense about as boring as his own father's, and who seemed to think the coolest thing in existence was Mario Kart.

He'd been hesitant at first about this new boy, but after being cajoled by Finn to play the game the other boy seemed to love, Kurt decided that Noah was rather okay after all. He was not as cool as Finn was, but he was okay. As long as he didn't try to steal his best friend away from him.

Finn told him later not to worry after Noah had left, he told him that Kurt was and would always be his best friend. No matter what.

The kiss he'd swiftly placed against Finn's neck had been instinctual, and both of them smiled after Kurt drew back from it.

No matter what they would be best friends forever.

* * *

Kurt was eleven when Finn's mom got a new boyfriend.

That entire summer Finn was obsessed with _Darren_. How he had let Finn help him paint the lawn, how he had told him Finn was a good singer, how _cool_ he was.

Kurt didn't see much of Finn that summer, not until this Darren suddenly left Finn and his mom, running off with some pretty young blonde. After that Finn realized how much he'd been neglecting Kurt, telling him he couldn't hang over almost every time Kurt would ask because he'd wanted to hang out with Darren instead.

He'd apologized for it, and even though Kurt had been hurt from Finn's dismissal of him that summer, he was unable to keep resolute in his anger for long after Finn broke out his puppy-dog eyes. Then he was quick to forgive and forget, a small kiss to Finn's neck sealing his promise that things were okay between them again.

* * *

Kurt was twelve when Kurt went to his first Sound of Music Sing-Along.

Burt had brought him and Finn along after Kurt had expressed his desire to go to one someday, and although both other boys fell asleep before the end Kurt didn't care. He'd just experienced one of his most amazing and joyful moments of his life.

The entire ride back from Columbus he'd chatted about the event, ignoring the fact that apart from the occasional 'uh-huh' and 'yeah', the other two didn't say anything about it.

Kurt had laughed merrily when Finn was about to step out of the car and had told Kurt it had been fun. Kurt had jovially replied that he hadn't missed the snores Finn had produced throughout the entire evening, but that he'd understood that it wasn't exactly Finn's thing.

Finn had gathered him into a hug, and on instinct Kurt had flattened his lips against Finn's neck, like he always did.

The smile on his lips hadn't left him all evening.

* * *

Kurt was thirteen when he realized he was gay.

Finn had been dared to kiss one of the girls in their class during a party, and after that he hadn't been able to speak about nothing else. At first he had spoke about how weird it was, and were kisses really supposed to be like that? Soon though, his tune had changed and he'd begun speaking about all the other girls he'd rather try to kiss.

When he'd asked Kurt who he would want to kiss Kurt had been silent, because the answer to that wasn't exactly shocking or anything, it wasn't overwhelming as such. It was just the first time he'd thought about it, and thus it was the first time he realized that the answer to that specific question was none other than Finn.

In the end Kurt had said that he didn't know, that he hadn't thought about it. There was no way he could tell Finn about his little revelation. He didn't know what Finn would think about Kurt liking other boys, and Finn in particular, but he knew that if Finn was anything like the rest of the people in town he really didn't want to know either.

The kiss he'd given Finn's neck after that had been slightly wistful, but luckily Finn didn't catch on when Kurt let his lips linger for a while longer than usual.

* * *

Kurt was fourteen when Finn suddenly wasn't his friend anymore.

One day Finn had just come up to him and flat out told him that they couldn't be friends anymore, that the guys in his football team told him it wasn't okay for them to be hanging out. And though he didn't say anything about it, Kurt knew instinctively that it was because of his own sexuality.

Kurt hadn't told a soul about it, just like he hadn't told anybody about his crush on Finn, but he just _knew_ that was the reason.

He didn't say anything in retaliation, only slung himself around Finn one last time, hugging him for all he was worth and placing a hidden press of his lips against the nape of the tall athlete's neck, well out of anyone's wandering gaze.

He didn't say anything as he walked away from Finn, for he understood how much popularity meant to the other boy, and he was determined not to be the one keeping it from him. Even if it meant losing Finn as his friend.

* * *

Kurt was fifteen when he finally realized the true meaning of bullying.

Sure, his entire life there had been some level of mean teasing being thrown at him, but it wasn't until his freshman year of high school that he suffered from any bigger forms of hazing. Suddenly he was being thrown in dumpsters, he was given swirlies and slushies, he knew more hurtful slurs from the experience of receiving almost everyone in the book.

It was mainly those on the football team that bullied him, and luckily Finn hadn't been among those ones hurting him, this far at least. Sure, Finn had occasionally stood amongst the crowd, but he'd never done anything actively to bully him. He'd watched Kurt being thrown in the dumpster on more than one occasion, but Kurt didn't blame him for not helping Kurt. He knew what would happen to the giant athlete if he were to defend Kurt – he'd be pushed through the ringer and placed just above Kurt on the high school food chain.

Kurt tried not to take it to heart that Finn wasn't his friend anymore, tried not to feel hurt when Finn didn't help him. Tried not to feel the aching longing from being encompassed in one of those strong hugs Finn would give, of being able to press another kiss into the soft flesh of Finn's neck.

More often than not he succeeded, but then there were those times...

* * *

Kurt was sixteen when he heard Finn sing for the first time.

He'd joined glee after that creepy Sandy-guy had been fired and Mr. Shuester had taken over, and not even three days later Finn had joined the club as well. He couldn't believe he never knew Finn could sing like that...

He couldn't fathom why he'd done it though. Not that it mattered anyway, it wasn't like Finn would start hanging out with him again.

But then he did; first because Kurt needed help to get on the team, then because Finn needed clothing advice. Neither mentioned anything about their former friendship, or about the new kind of looks Kurt would throw Finn's way now that he'd officially dared to come out.

Then they found out that their parents had rekindled as well, and that they were to move in together. The entire decorating debacle happened, along with Burt kicking Finn out after he'd indirectly called Kurt faggy.

The two made up a few days later, and that was also the first day in almost two years that Kurt and Finn hugged, and just like old times Kurt let a lingering kiss press against Finn's neck.

* * *

Kurt was seventeen when he got his first boyfriend.

Blaine was everything he'd wanted once he'd come to terms with that Finn would never love him back. Not like that at least. The two of them were better of as friends – best friends – while he and Blaine...

Let just say that there's a certain undeniable spark between them that can't be ignored.

After entering the relationship with Blaine Kurt finally felt like everything fell into place. He and Finn were now brothers as well as reacquainted best friends, and now that he had someone to call _his_ as well... things were beginning to look up quite a bit from where he'd been at the beginning of the previous year when another year of loneliness had been looming before him.

It was after one of the plentiful dates with Blaine that Kurt stumbled into his house, drunk with giddiness as he fell into his brother's embrace, babbling about just how _perfect_ Blaine was. Finn just chuckled at him, teasing him when Kurt settled against his chest. There they stayed until Kurt had told Finn everything about his date, and until Finn had told Kurt in turn everything about his troubles with Rachel and Quinn.

When they'd at last parted Finn had bent his head down, exposing his neck in the process, and obligingly Kurt had pressed a friendly kiss against the planes of skin.

Long were the days when he'd longed for more from this boy.

* * *

Kurt was eighteen when he lost his school presidential run against Brittany S. Pierce.

Finn's was the shoulder he cried at; not because his father or Blaine wasn't offering, but because Finn was the one who understood why he felt so cheated. It was after all Finn's girlfriend who'd robbed the victory from him. Who knew what the results would have been should she not had stuffed those ballot boxes.

Finn somehow managed to make him feel better. Apparently stupid jokes about how Brittany would better have her topless Tuesdays or whatever it had been now that she'd won, otherwise many of her voters would feel cheated as well.

When Kurt at last calmed down from his sobbing state he placed a grateful kiss against the underside of Finn's jaw in thanks, mumbling about how Brittany might make him vice president at least.

* * *

Kurt was nineteen when Finn was suddenly gone.

He stood before that tree on the outskirts of the football field, watching it's thin branches and rustling leaves as he brought the warm varsity jacket around him.

Things would never be the same again. Never again would he be able to hear Finn's awkward guffaw of a laugh, never again would he be be nauseated by the sight of Finn choking back his breakfast in the mornings, never again would he listen to his smooth voice soothe Kurt when he was feeling low.

Never again would he feel the soft skin of his neck under his lips.

One single tear ran down his cheek as he stood there, remembering his brother, his best friend.

* * *

Kurt was twenty when he got married to his high school sweetheart.

It had been a tough year for him; a hard breakup, and a lonely New York once everybody but Artie, Elliot and Dani left him.

Now things were looking up. Standing behind the closed doors he was just waiting to walk up the aisle to where Blaine was waiting, his father by his side, already tearing up. Kurt wasn't crying, not yet, though he was sad in a sense.

He really wished Finn could've been there for him, acting as his best man instead of Puck.

That was when he felt the feather light pressure against his neck, and he closed his eyes, shivering as a soft stream of wind passed him.

When he opened his eyes he could just about see a pair of brown eyes fade away, and he could feel his eyes moisten.'Are you ready, son?' his father asked him.

Kurt could but mere turn to him, and nod his head shakily, a faint smile gracing his lips.

_Finn._


End file.
